Uptopland Heroes
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: In the world of today, where everything is now ruins of a better time, the only ones that can change it are the Vault 89-X and their S.P.E.C.I.A.L's members but... Is it true that the Vault really want to help them? What is true and what isn't? And Who is the Man in Gray? Inspired by vault 75 story on Fallout 4, rated M for future reasons and overall dark story.


" Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Sue and a little boy named Roy, Sue and Roy grew up in a very special place called Vault 89-X, they learned and trained and played there, how they trained! They were both growing up big and strong, when one day, Sue and Roy were asked to visit the Overseer." An middle aged man asked the 13 children who were intently listening to him, the lights dimmed above them, the fact that they were on the underground made it hard to see the true light, everything that those kids learned, was because of the people that were taking care of them.

"And what happened?" The Hispanic girl asked him, ethnicity wasn't a thing they actually learned, all of them were 5 years old, so the Vault-Tec members who were taking care of them didn't think that it was necessary.

" Easy there, Courtney, I was already getting there." The Overseer, the most important person on the Vault-Tec, said as he messed up with her hair in all good nature.

" No fair! It took me a while to let my hair like this." The Hispanic girl, Courtney, said embarrassed as she now had to wait the story end to fix her hair.

" Well… Going back to the story, ' What is wrong, Overseer?' Sue asked, ' Why are you crying, Overseer?' Roy asked, ' It is just awful!' Cried the Overseer, wiping a tear from his eye, ' Have you ever heard about Uptopland?' The Overseer asked them." He continued the story.

" Not really…" One of the boys, with chestnut hair, said as he tried to remember of something like that on his lesson classes.

" Neither did they, and when they asked the Overseer, 'Oh, it's a terrible place' began the Overseer, and he told the children about Uptopland, he told them about the people living there, and how they weren't safe or strong like the children at Vault 89-X, monsters attacked them and evil bandits stole their food, and it was no place for little children to grow up, no, not at all." The Overseer told the children, who were horrified at that.

" And no one was helping them? Were them all selfish, eh?" One of the children, who sported a strong Canadian accent, asked the Overseer.

" Indeed, no one helped them, everyone was secluded to their own selfish desires, you know why? Because they are little and need help, the Overseer said the same thing to Roy and Sue, you know? They need someone big and strong, but, one day, you will be the ones to save them, that's why you must do your best at classes and training every day, so you can grow up big and strong, and go make Uptopland a happy and safe place for poor people who live there." The Overseer said, making the children nod at his words and go to their beds so they could sleep.

4 years passed ever since the first time they heard the story from Uptoland Heroes.

From the 13 children that lived in the Vault, 8 of them were known for being S.P.E.C.I.A.L, on the beginning, only 7 were supposed to be part of the S.P.E.C.I.A.L, but as one of the children got older, he was able to make it as an anomaly, of course that they didn't know that.

" Now, the 8 of you, the best that this Vault has ever made, will be presented with a Pip-Pad, an 'upgraded' version of the Pip-Boy, if I may say." The Overseer told the 10 year old children, who saluted at him, they were trained to be the heroes of Uptopland, they needed to be the best of the best.

" Each one of you will be marked as your designation and will be give said Pip-Pad, be careful with it so is not broken, okay?" The Overseer asked them.

" Sir yes sir!" They chanted together as they firmly put their feet on the ground, as if to say that they were ready.

The first was called Owen, he was the easiest to know his designation, he was built as a tank and he could literally throw other kids as if they were rubber balls, he was obviously Strength.

He entered the room with the chest puffed up, as he was afraid of needles, just like everyone on the team, thing was a pain in the ass.

The second one was Izzy, she was… Beautiful on the eyes of the person looking at her, she had this radiant red hair and those sultry emerald eyes, he could be staring at it for years and he wouldn't actually care… She glanced at the person looking at her and she smiled before giving a wink, the person blushed embarrassed and looked to the floor, he had no idea of her designation, it was either Perception or Agility.

Owen got out by the other door, going to the advanced part of the Vault, in which the training would be harder, usually after 13 they would get there, but the members of the S.P.E.C.I.A.L would get there at 10 due to their own rank and status on the Vault.

Then we got the brothers? The person looking at them knew that they weren't brothers, but one of them had speech problems as in he refused to talk with certain type of people and only talked with his 'sister', Courtney, who was in actuality, a big sis to all of them due to her way of speech, the brother would get Charisma, probably, because of the way that all female members of the Vault do whatever they thought he wanted, his name was Justin, the 'Mute Enchanter' by the envious ones.

Then we had the last four, himself, Harold, a red haired kid that was able to do a lot of things such as evading a stray bullet when he said 'seeing' the bullet coming at him, Ezekiel, a kid with speech problems because of his out of place accent that could suffer a lot more than he could lash back and Duncan, a punk that somehow was always in the right place at the right time.

Then there was him, simple old Cody… He thought that was his name, it was the name given to him by the Vault Tec people at least.

They got into different scientists obviously, is not like there was only one doctor to do the whole thing.

" So Cody, do you know your designation yet?" The female scientist asked him, she had red hair and big circular glasses, she was wearing a lab coat and she ruffled his hair gently, making him pout.

" Come on, Miss Beaufort, I am not that much of a child, and no, I actually have no clue about it, Miss Beaufort." Cody said tiding up his hair into the chestnut form it always is.

" Well, I don't think that they will actually tell you until you are graduated, but… You're the designation Hero." The Scientist, Miss Beaufort, told him, who got confused at her words.

" What do you mean, designation Hero, H is not even a letter of S.P.E.C.I.A.L." Cody says trying to understand.

" It may not be, but don't you think that is a bit weird that there are 8 candidates for the specials? Well, you are the designation Hero because of how you act with the others, even when you have experienced enough to lose your motivation and how you incentive the others to do as you do, young man." She said as she finished making his H marking on where his Heart is located, she thought it seemed fitting.

" Oh, I… I never thought of something like that being an thing, huh… This is… This is really interesting." Cody said deep in thoughts.

" And by the way Cody, when are you talking my daughter as your rightful wife?" She asked as she chuckled at the little boy blushing.

' I need to do this, or else he and the others will suffer from the same fate…' She thought bitterly and sad, a thing that Cody noticed.

" What happened?" He asked putting a hand on her leg, she really was tall, so her leg was the maximum he could do even in his tippy toes.

" Cody, I need to give you this, don't tell anyone about the existence of this holotape, and please, use this on your graduation." She said giving him a tape, holotapes were only used on the Pip-Boys and the new Pip-Pads.

" Okay miss Beaufort, I am going now… I am not her boyfriend!" Cody screamed as he ran out, making her chuckle at his attempts of taking her thoughts from the clouds.

Little did she know, that the dices of fate were thrown.

" Oh my." Said a man in the shadows, he, the man in grey, the man whose powers could affect all reality in any possible way.

" This version of Cody is a hero? Then better give him a challenge… No wait… A villain." The Man in Grey chuckled to himself, stopping time was the best way to pipe in conversations, and he felt naked whenever he would go invisible, so there is that.

" Ma ma, so many worlds I could use, so many destinies I could intertwine, if I just changed this!" He said to himself as he laughed.

Never seeing decayed timelines was so refreshing to himself.


End file.
